Survive
by huhiho7
Summary: (CHAP 2 UP) Yunho tak mau ini, ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti Jaejoong-nya. Itu saja. Dan ia melakukan ini pun terpaksa. / Yunjae! Yaoi, BL, Typo, MPreg, DLDR! Summary ganti! Rated ganti! M gak selalu NC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Survive**

Warn: BL, MalexMale, MPreg!

Typo (s), Gaje.

:::

 _Ananda Present_

By © huhiho7

Inspired © -

Cast © Not mine, just borrowed. Right?!

:::

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

Flame jangan, respon dibutuhkan.

.

.

.

 _21:28 KST_

Tirai jendela kamar mansion Jung terlihat berkibas-kibas terkena angin malam yang menusuk kulit, jendelanya terbuka. Didalam sana. Yah, didalam kamar Tuan Muda Jung terhormat. Seseorang tengah meringkuk dibawah tebalnya selimut, matanya terlihat sembab. Bibir merah segar itu kini berubah warna menjadi putih, tidak cocok. Sangat terpadu dengan kulit porselen-nya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Jae, keluarlah. Bibi membawakan makanan untukmu." Hening, Jaejoong tidak tidur. Dan seseorang yang membawakan makanan untuknya tahu itu. Ia tak mau diganggu saat ini.

Bibi Park mencoba memanggil Jaejoong kembali, "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, bagaimana dengan anakmu? Apa kau tega membuatnya kelaparan didalam sana?" Jaejoong membuka matanya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ada sesosok nyawa ditubuhnya? Sudah hampir setengah hari ia tak memasukkan apapun kedalam lambungnya. Maafkan Umma, sayang. Batin Jaejoong dengan tangan kanan membelai halus perutnya.

"Bagaimana, Jae? Apa kau mau makan? Bukalah pintu ini."

 _CKLEK_

Bibi Park tersenyum saat Jaejoong mau makan, sedetik kemudian senyum miliknya pudar. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, meminta Bibi Park untuk meletakkan makanannya diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Bibi Park mengangkat sup _asparagus_ kesukaan Jaejoong. Asap mengepul diatasnya.

Jaejoong duduk dimulut ranjang. "Bibi, aku bisa sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang Bibi istirahat, ini suda larut." Jaejoong mencoba mengambil alih mangkuk sup tersebut dari tangan Bibi Park, namun dengan segera Bibi Park menjauhkan mangkuk tersebut.

"Kau, berbaringlah. Aku akan membantumu memakan ini." Jaejoong menurut. Tak ada gunanya adu mulut dengan Bibi Park. Tubuhnya sangat lemas, ditambah ia kedinginan karena angin dari arah jendela. Dan Bibi Park mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Astaga.. Kau tidur dalam dingin? Kesehatan badanmu sangat rentan, Jae. Perhatikan tubuhmu, kau berbadan dua sekarang." Bibi Park menutup jendela, ia merasa beku kala menutupnya. Ia tak tahan.

 _KLIK_

Bibi menghidupkan penghangat ruangan, lalu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Apa dia belum pulang, Bi?" Bibi Park menggeleng. Jaejoong semakin muram, Bibi Park mengerti itu. Ia sudah sangat tau seluk beluk hubungan seseorang yang ditunggu Jaejoong. Bibi Park hanya dapat mendesah, tak mungkin kalau ia mengatakan bahwa Tuan Muda Jung sudah…

Jaejoong lupa, ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia berbadan dua sekarang. Sejak insiden pagi tadi, ia pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Tidak ada satu orangpun di mansion megah ini saat itu. Bibi Park belanja, Paman Hong pergi mengantar mertuanya. Semua bodyguard sedang ditugaskan dan ia tak tau itu. Ia sendiri dan memilih mengurung diri didalam kamar. Membuka kaca jendela, terlihat begitu asri. Tanaman diselimuti salju tipis mengingat kemarin malam sempat turun salju.

Ia tertidur dan lupa menutup jendela.

 _07:39 KST_

 _Jaejoong tersenyum memperhatikan hasil karyanya. Nasi goreng tidak terlalu merah namun wanginya sangat harum. Tak lupa diatasnya tersedia topping saos juga selada dan tomat. Ia menutup bekal tersebut, dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor suaminya._

" _Yunho-ya. Aku harap kau suka." Jaejoong bergumam pelan dan mulai mengayuh sepeda biru miliknya._

 _Selama perjalanan, Jaejoong tak berhenti tersenyum. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, ia tak sabar melewati masa-masa menjadi ibu hamil. Jaejoong berpikir, siapa yang akan menang banyak untuk anaknya? Jaejoong sendiri, atau… Yunho? Maksudnya jika telah lahir nanti, anaknya akan lebih mirip siapa._

 _Jaejoong berhenti diparkiran khusus sepeda. Kemudian ia mengambil kotak bekal tadi dari keranjang. Haah, kenapa kau gugup Jaejoong? Ini bukan kali pertama ia kemari. Hanya saja, kotak ini akan selalu ia titipkan kepada Yoochun. Teman sekaligus rekan kerja Yunho. Kali ini ia harus mengantarkan ini sampai pada tangan Yunho._

' _Annyeonghaseyo…'_

 _Mesin suara otomatis terdengar saat Jaejoong menginjak bagian luar pintu. Tak lama pintu perusahaan terbuka._

" _Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong-ssi." Sapa salah satu penjaga. Jaejoong melempar senyum terbaiknya._

" _Nado Annyeong, Paman. Apa Yunho ada?"_

" _Beliau ada didalam ruangannya."_

" _Terimakasih, Paman." Jaejoong membungkuk kepada penjaga pintu tersebut kemudian berjalan melewati lorong yang sudah biasa ia lewati. Kenapa juga ruang kerja Yunho terletak sangat jauh._

" _Oppa~ Kapan kau akan menikahiku? Kau bilang setelah menikah dengan namja itu selama 2 bulan kau akan menceraikannya. Kau berbohong padaku, Oppa." Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara wanita didalam ruang kerja suaminya. Tidak, jangan berpikir negatif, Jaejoong. Ujarnya dalam hati._

" _Ayolah, Boa. Tahan sebentar lagi. Aku tak sengaja menidurinya waktu itu, dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung."_

" _Apa?! Berapa minggu usianya?"_

" _1 minggu lebih." Jaejoong mencengkram kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Darahnya berdesir hebat, itu suara Yunho. Suaminya. Jadi waktu itu hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan yang dilakukan Yunho? Namun kenapa ia menikmati itu? Ia sangat melihat jelas raut wajah Yunho yang lebih dulu menginginkan itu._

" _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Oppa?"_

" _Akan aku buat dia tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Itu bisa mempermudah proses perceraianku dengannya. Bagaimana?" Jaejoong terbelalak, ia menutup mulutnya. Pandangannya mengabur, disini sepi dan tak ada yang berlalu lalang. Apakah ini alasan ruang kerja Yunho jauh? Agar ia dapat bermesraan dengan wanita itu tanpa ada yang mendengar? Ya Tuhan. Yunho bermain dibelakangnya. Hatinya perih mendengar Yunho yang ingin membuatnya tidak bisa mengandunglagi. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi._

" _Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku juga." Dari kaca buram pintu, Jaejoong bisa melihat keduanya menyatukan bibir mereka masing-masing dengan wanita itu yang duduk diatas paha Yunho. Ia tak kuat. Ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya dilantai, tanpa bersuara kakinya tertarik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak mau berpisah dengan Yunho. Tapi kalau kehilangan anaknya itu jauh lebih mengerikan. Jaejoong memilih melewati jalan alternatif saat pulang, kepalanya pening._

"Hoek.. Hoek.. Ahhnn.." Bibi Park mengurut tengkuk Jaejoong agar semua yang ada dalam perutnya dapat keluar. Namun yang keluar hanya cairan bening dan itu ludah Jaejoong sendiri.

"Sekarang istirahatlah. Lihat, wajahmu pucat sekali." Bibi Park menuntun Jaejoong menuju ranjangnya. Sekarang sudah larut dan Jung Yunho belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong tahu, pasti suaminya sedang banyak pekerjaan. Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Tidak untuk Bibi Park, ia tahu bahwa Yunho sekarang sedang berduaan dengan 'mainan'nya diatas ranjang. Sungguh, ia geram dengan tingkah seenak hati Yunho mengabaikan istrinya yang hamil muda.

Jaejoong tak bisa bicara apapun kecuali menurut pada Bibi Park. Bibirnya pegal setelah 30 menit berada dikamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sama sekali ytak membuahkan hasil. Dan juga lidahnya kelu, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Jae, jagalah bayimu. Jangan gegabah juga ceroboh. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menunggumu." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Semoga kau dan anakmu sehat, Jae. Aku berdoa pada Tuhan untukmu. Selamat malam." Bibi Park mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap putranya. Berjalan kearah pintu, tak lupa ia mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong.

 **TBC**

.

.

Yunjae shipper saya persembahkan cerita angst, drama, hurt, sad jadi satu.

Juga permintaan maaf karena cerita yang dulu terhapus karena waktu itu akun ini dibawah kendali saudara saya. Semoga suka.

Huhiho7

17:44:30 WIB

Friday


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Survive**

Warn : Typo(s), Yaoi, MPreg, BL, gaje, abal, pemula..

:::

Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

.

Flame jangan, respon dibutuhkan.

:::

"Yun.. Apakah aku mengganggu?" Ujar Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Suaminya.

"Tentu tidak, Boo. Kemarilah." Yunho mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Jaejoong mendekat. Jaejoong dengan ragu melangkah mendekati Yunho, tubuhnya menegang saat Yunho menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukkannya tepat diatas pahanya. Semburat tipis muncul dipipi gembul Jaejoong. Ini sangat berbeda engan apa yang dikatakan Yunho kemarin lusa.

Yunho menyisihkan rambut Jaejoong yang cukup panjang itu kesamping, dan dengan santainya Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yun.." Panggil Jaejoong pelan, takut mengganggu kebiasaan suaminya.

"Ada apa, Boo? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Yunho mulai mengendus-endus leher putih Jaejoong, Jaejoong ingin menggeliat geli namun ditahannya. Pertanyaan yang akan diajukan kepada Yunho begitu meragukannya. Setelah kemarin lusa perutnya hampir tak terisi.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kabarnya jagoan appa?" Ujarnya berbicara pada anakku- eh maksudku anak kita.

"Kita belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, Yun." Terang Jaejoong, ia mengelus lengan Yunho yang sekarang mengelus perutnya. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan ini dulu sebelum melakukan gugatan cerai-nya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu.. Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Emh, apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu, ia sedikit gusar menanti jawaban dari suaminya.

"Hmm.. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam, Yunho membuka suara. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Boo. Sungguh." Ujarnya mantap.

Yunho terhenyak saat sesuatu yang cair menetes terkena kulit tan-nya.

"Boo, kau menangis, sayang? Ada apa?" Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong. Kini Jaejoong ada dipangkuannya namun menghadap kearahnya.

"Hiks.. Yun, hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks.." Yunho mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong lembut, lalu lengan besarnya mendekap Jaejoong didalam pelukannya.

"Tidak akan, sayang.. Aku disini, selalu untukmu. Jangan menangis." Yunho mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong. Bibi Park yang melihat itu dari ambang pintu tersenyum cerah, semoga ini akan terus terulang. Batin Bibi Park.

"Yun, ayo tidur. Aku mengantuk." Ohh, sifat manja Jaejoong keluar. Mau tidak mau Yunho tersenyum menyadari perubahan sifat istrinya. Ia menggendong Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya menyangga pantat seksi Jaejoong, dan kaki Jaejoong melingkar dipinggangnya. Gaya gendongan apa itu? /saya kudet -.-/

Jaejoong menopang kepalanya dipundak lebar Yunho, Yunho mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir merah Jaejoong. Setelah menidurkannya, Yunho ikut berbaring disebelah Jaejoong.

"Peluk aku, sayang." Jaejoong beralih posisi menjadi menyamping menghadap Yunho kemudian lengan kurusnya melingkar dipinggang Yunho. Yunho mencium bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong sekilas.

"Mianhae, Boo." Desis Yunho, sebelum ia terlelap dibawah alam mimpi bersama Jaejoong.

:::

Yunho terbangun tengah malam karena mimpi buruk. Tidak, bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Ini lebih mengerikan.

Jaejoong-nya mati terbunuh ditangan Boa, dan ia melihatnya secara langsung. Masih sangat jelas tangan Boa yang menggores belati pada permukaan pipi Jaejoong.

 _"Akh.. H-hentikan.." Jaejoong menahan air matanya, jika air matanya menetes makan luka dipipinya akan dua lali lebih sakit_

 _"Inilah akibatnya jika kau menggoda Yunho-ku. Kau akan ma-"_

 _"Hentikan, Boa!" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas, tidak hanya pipinya yang terluka, tapi juga leher dan lengannya berdarah. Yunho ingin sekali menolong Jaejoong-nya, namun dengan keadaan tangan terborgol dibelakang kursi itu tak memungkinkan untuk menolong Jaejoong._

 _Sleb.._

 _Sleb.._

 _"Akh!"_

 _Yunho membuka lebar matanya. Dengan kejamnya Boa menancapkan belati itu diperut Jaejoong dan mencabutnya kembali. "Hentikan, Boa!" Yunho mencoba membuka borgolnya brutal, tak kuasa melihat Jaejoong kesakitan._

 _"Haha! Sekarang tak ada lagi anak pengganggu ini." Pekik Boa sembari menepuk perut Jaejoong keras._

 _Uhuk!_

 _Jaejoong mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya._

 _"Boa, bunuh saja dia. Jangan buat ia kesakitan! Kumohon!" Yunho menghentak-hentakkan kursi yang didudukinya. Namun sekali lagi Boa tak mengindahkannya. Boa menghunuskan belati itu tepat pada dada Jaejoong. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Yunho memilih bangun dari tidurnya._

"Enggh.. Ada apa, Yunnie? Mimpi buruk, eoh?" Jaejoong terbangun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya isampin Yunho.

"Kembalilah tidur, sayang. Aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji." Yunho kembali menidurkan Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat.

"Saranghae, Boo."

"Nado saranghae, Bear."

:::

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam dekapan Yunho. Yunho pun tak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong, jika ia melepasnya pasti ia akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk lagi.

"Yunh.. Lepaskan." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang masih setia menempel pada pinggangnya. Oke, Yunho meminta jatah ciuman paginya.

Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Mengecupnya pelan, tak menyadari bahwa tangan Yunho naik menuju tengkuknya. Dan pada saat Jaejoong akan melepaskan ciumannya, tengkuknya ditahan oleh Yunho. Yunho mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong, membelit lidah masing-masing, dan saling bertukar saliva.

"Eunghh.. Yunhh, sudahh.." Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan buatkan sarapan." Tapi Yunho menggeleng.

"Aku ingin bersamamu selama 3 hari kedepan, kita berlibur ke Jepang ne? Aku sudah ambil cuti selama 4 hari kedepan, walau pertama Ayahku menolak tapi akhirnya dibolehkan karena aku berkata 'aku akan mengajak Jaejoong berlibur, appa.' Hahaha..." Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku menerima ajakanmu, Tuan Muda Jung." Kekeh Jaejoong, ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan meraih bathrobe pink-nya.

"Mau mandi bersama, Yunnie~?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada manja. Yunho menoleh, melihat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya erotis membuat hasratnya naik.

"Bolehkah?" Yunho segera bangun dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi. Namun sebelum masuk, Jaejoong menggebrakkan pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Dalam mimpimu, Jung! Hahaha!" Yunho menggeram, ia sudah setengah _hard_ tadi. Fantasi liarnya membayangkan Jaejoong menungging dan mendesahkan namanya. Ish, baru membayangkannya saja juniornya sudah tegak. Tak apa, di Jepang nanti akan kuhajar kau Jung Jaejoong!

Yunho mengelus-elus juniornya yang sedang dalam mode tegak itu, agar sang junior dapat lemas kembali. Sakit rasanya menahan hasrat seperti ini, dan ukannya malah lemas Yunho malah mendesah keenakan. Membayangkan tangan Jaejoong mengelus-nya.

"Aish, berhentilah berkhayal, Jung! Tahan sampai nanti!" Yunho mengerang frustasi saat tawa Jaejoong membahana di dalam kamar mandi.

"Awas kau, Jung Jaejoong!"

:::

"Sudah siap?" Setelah meminta izin dari kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong lekas berbenah untuk liburannya dengan Yunho. Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Hmm, kau tahu sayang? Aku tersiksa tadi.." Desis Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, membuat sang empu merinding. Yunho menciumi rahang istrinya, semakin naik sampai pada bibir merah istrinya. Melumatnya lembut, meminta akses lebih pada Jaejoong yang dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Cklek..

"Kalian su-.. Aigoo! Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian." Nyonya Jung terlihat kelabakan, ia keluar namun mengintip dua sejoli yang masih setia bercumbu ria itu.

"Dasar.." Nyonya Jung tetap mengintip sampai mereka selesai.

'"Sudah siap? Ayo turun, kalian akan terlambat kereta." Teriak Ngonya Jung dari luar yang kemudian langsung berlari menjauhi kamar pasangan fenomenal itu.

"Benar 'kan? Umma Jung melihat kita."

"Aku tak peduli.. Ayo turun, sayang." Yunho beralih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, merasakan lembutnya tangan Jaejoong. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong nyaman dengan ini. Dan Jaejoong harus mempertimbangkan lagi untuk bercerai dengan Yunho.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Puas dengan adegan lovey-dovey Yunjae?

Maaf banget nggak sesuai pemikiran kalian, jujur nggak tega liat Umma nangis terus.. Ya udah, ripiu egen ne? Terimakasih..

huhiho7

11:56:25

Saturday


End file.
